The Doctor helps Winnie the Pooh
by burtonfan422
Summary: The Fourth Doctor and his companion Sarah Jane Smith arrive in the Hundred Acre Wood where they encounter Winnie the Pooh and friends. But why would the TARDIS arrive in one of the most peaceful places known to man? Could something foul be afoot?
1. TARDIS lands in the Wood

The Doctor stood at the controls of the TARDIS, listening to the gentle hum. Until the screen showed him that the ship landed.

"Sarah Jane! I believe that it is safe for us to leave the confines of this ship now!" he called to his ever-faithful companion.

"We're not going to get into some kind of trouble again are we Doctor?" asked Sarah Jane as she walked from the adjacent room wearing her blue blouse and slacks.

"Oh, come now Sarah Jane, what kind of adventure would one have if there wasn't at least a little bit of danger?" The Doctor replied with a smile as he put his hat upon his head. Then they left the TARDIS. Outside was a peaceful looking forest. The sun was shining brightly, the trees themselves looked as though they might give someone a hug, it felt so friendly in the air.

"Well, this doesn't look bad at all," observed Sarah Jane.

"If there's one thing I've learned in my travels is not to be fooled by appearances," the Doctor told her. Then out of the corner of his eye's he thought he saw something move. He looked in the direction of the movement but saw nothing there.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Sarah Jane.

"I could have sworn I saw something moving through the trees," he replied. Then they both heard some kind of bouncing noise. They looked around rapidly, trying to get a glimpse of whatever creature could possibly be trying to spring up on them. If that was the creature's intent, and if it were, it was doing remarkably well in stealth mode.

"If you have the ability to speak, do it now! I give you my word we will not harm you!" the Doctor demanded.

"BOO!" said a voice from behind them. The Doctor and Sarah Jane jumped a few feet in the air and looked immediately behind them. There standing behind them was a creature that looked like a miniature tiger, standing upright on its hind legs without any difficulty!

"Well, you're a feisty little one, what's your name?" asked Sarah Jane, laughing.

"Name's Tigger! T-I-double-guh-er! That spells Tigger!" the creature replied.

"Well Tigger, this is my companion Sarah Jane, and I'm the Doctor," the Doctor introduced himself and his companion.

"It's a pleasure to meet the both of you! Would you care to come with me?" Tigger replied gleefully. The Doctor and Sarah Jane nodded and followed him. It wasn't exactly easy, considering the fact that Tigger was constantly bouncing an and off the trees. Eventually, they came to a clearing where they saw one single tree that had a door at the base that read: "Mr. Sanders." Tigger stopped at the door and knocked.

The door opened and right in the doorway the two travelers saw a yellow bear wearing a red T-shirt. Tigger jumped right on him saying: "Hey there Buddy Bear! I just met some new friends in the forest!"

"Oh, well, that's very nice Tigger. But do you think you could give me a chance to stand up. I believe it is customary that one stands up when meeting somebody new," replied the bear. Tigger got off the bear, helped him up and then practically dragged him over to the two companions.

"Well hello there, I'm the Doctor and this is my companion Sarah Jane Smith."

"Oh, hello there. I'm Winnie the Pooh. It is a pleasure to meet you Sarah Jane Smith. And you too, uh, Doctor Who?" asked the bear.

"Just the Doctor thank you." All of a sudden, Sarah Jane made a rather 'oomph'-type sound, everyone turned around to see a donkey had just walked right into her.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Then again, nobody really see's me very much. Guess you now know how I feel half the time," he said in a gloomy voice.

"Hello Eeyore, these are our new friends, the Doctor and Sarah Jane," said Pooh. Sarah Jane bent down and gently stroked Eeyore's mane.

"You seem a tad down in the dumps, maybe there's something we can do to cheer you up?" she asked the depressed creature.

"I honestly don't know," Eeyore replied. The Doctor reached into a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a small bag.

"Here old chum, why don't you have a jelly baby, I think you could use one," he said. He gently placed a few into Eeyore's mouth before handing some to Tigger and Pooh. Pooh appeared a little hesitant to try them but he popped them in. Tigger and Eeyore appeared to love them.


	2. New Friends

Tigger, Pooh and Eeyore led the Doctor and Sarah Jane to what appeared to be a tree that had been converted into a house. There was a sign that simply read: 'Trespassers Will.' Pooh knocked on the door and inside was a small piglet wearing a green onesie and a scarf.

"Oh, well hello Pooh!" the piglet replied in a bit of a squeaky voice.

"Hello Piglet, I hope we're not disturbing you, but we recently made some new friends that we wanted to introduce you to," Pooh answered. Piglet stepped out of his house and saw the Doctor and Sarah Jane. He seemed to tremble a little bit at the sight of them.

"Oh, mercy me, you're very tall!" he exclaimed.

"No need to be afraid little fellow! I'm a good guy!" the Doctor laughed.

"He really is, he's the Doctor. I'm Sarah Jane Smith," said Sarah Jane.

"Did Christopher Robin send one of his relatives here?!" a voice called out. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see a yellow rabbit walking toward them.

"Hello Rabbit! This here's the Doctor and his companion Sarah Jane Smith!" Pooh exclaimed happily. Rabbit walked over to the group, pausing to observe the two humans. He clearly decided that they were alright because he shook the Doctor's hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. Might I ask what you are a doctor of?" he asked.

"I'm simply the Doctor. I'm a Timelord from the planet Gallifrey. I travel through space and time in a little blue box. I fight monsters, I save lives and planets," said the Doctor proudly.

"We haven't met before have we? There is something about you that just seems awfully familiar," asked Rabbit inquisitively.

"Perhaps in a different life," suggested the Doctor with a bit of a laugh.

"I heard there was a newcomer in these parts of the wood!" another voice called from up above. They all looked up and saw an owl fly down from above the trees.

"Hello Owl, you're just in time to meet the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith!" Pooh called out to his winged friend. Owl came down to the ground and shook hands with the newcomers. Sarah Jane found it a little unusual holding his wingtips, something about it just felt odd. The Doctor on the other hand, was used to creatures with unusual hands so it didn't bother him at all.

"Well, I daresay that it is a pleasure to meet you both. That is an excellent scarf you have. My great-aunt Amelia on my mother's mother's side would have been a bit envious. She absolutely loved to crochet! She made things like that quite often but never to that length. Really great craftsmanship!" Owl rambled. The group was then joined by yet another pair of newcomers.

"Well hello Ms. Kanga! And little Roo!" exclaimed Tigger.

"Hello everyone! We were just on our way to pick up some acorns from Piglet but we never expected there to be a big party here!" answered Kanga. Little Roo jumped out of her pouch and bounced over to the Doctor and Sarah Jane with curiosity in his eyes. After introductions were made once again, the Doctor gave Roo a few jelly babies (after making sure it was okay with his mother, naturally).

"Well it would appear that you have met all of us!" said Pooh.

"Yes, but there is something I wouldn't mind asking, what exactly is it that brings you to the Hundred Acre Wood?" asked Rabbit.

"Well unfortunately, I cannot give you a proper answer for that. My spaceship, the TARDIS basically has a mind of its own and I can't control where it lands sometimes. Oftentimes, it'll just take me to the place where I need to go. Sometimes without me realizing that's where I need to be," said the Doctor.

"Unfortunately, those places often have some kind of trouble," added Sarah Jane.

"Trouble? Oh d-d-dear!" stammered Piglet.


	3. Meeting at Pooh's House

"Well, I don't know if this is any true type of trouble but lately the bees don't seem to be making honey lately. I don't suppose anyone here has some on hand, do they?" Pooh finally said after everyone seemed to have a moment's pause in silence.

"Pooh Bear! Is that honestly all you ever think about!" scolded Rabbit.

"I've got a little honey for you Pooh," offered Piglet who then rushed into his house.

"Bee's aren't making honey? Well that's certainly unusual. Typically, in order for the bees to continue feeding the queen and the entire hive they work nonstop producing honey," the Doctor stated in a rather matter-of-fact voice.

"You clearly understand biology," said Owl.

"I don't," said Pooh. Piglet then came back outside carrying (with difficulty) a jar that was almost as big as he was labeled: "HUNNY." He handed it off to Pooh who reached in with his bare hand to grab what was apparently honey.

"But I do understand that the bees make honey, and without the bees, I can't have any," he said with a laugh.

"Is there any place nearby where we could sit down to discuss this? I sense it might take some time figuring out what it is that's going on with the bees," requested Sarah Jane.

"We can all gather inside my house, after all, we're all already here and it's available. Might be a little cramped though," suggested Piglet. They all looked into Piglet's house, and it was clear that the Doctor, being an incredibly tall man, was probably not going to fit comfortably.

"Perhaps there's another place we could meet where I am not forced to cram myself down like a sardine in a can?" asked the Doctor, never once losing his smile.

"I suppose we could all just head back to my house, even though some of us did just come from there," suggested Pooh, taking a break from his honey.

"It's the closest house there is, and besides, we can't have a meeting of this nature out in the open, it's not exactly safe," said Rabbit. So, they went off to Pooh's house. Quickly realizing that there would all be more able to sit around comfortably at his table. Sarah Jane was allowed to hold Roo in her lap. Granted, he insisted on sitting on her lap but his mother gave Sarah Jane permission anyway.

"So, tell me old bear, when exactly did you notice that the bees were not producing their honey as they normally would?" the Doctor asked Pooh.

"Oh bother, I think it was a week ago, but I can never quite be sure," Pooh answered.

"You're asking the wrong bear for time frame. He never keeps count of the days. Or the time for that matter, except in terms of mealtimes," said Rabbit.

"Could be a lot worse," said Eeyore.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the Doctor.

"Could be raining, maybe even hailing," he said.

"Eeyore! How does that even comply with the discussion!?" demanded a now-irritated Rabbit.

"Well, regardless, the fact that the bees are not making honey is still an issue. Moreover, we have to take into account that the pollen in the air is not dense. Suggesting that the bees are in fact still doing their jobs as pollinators. But what is it they're doing with the nectar? If they're not making honey?" Owl finally quipped.

"Did anyone understand what this bird just said?" asked Tigger.

"As a matter of fact, I did," said the Doctor with his trademark smile. Everyone looked at him as if expecting him to explain.

"To put it in simple terms, if the bees are not making honey, but still pollinating, that means they must be making something else with it. The question is _what_?"

"To bad we can't track down a bee and follow it," said Roo.

"Actually, my dear fellow, we might be able to do just that!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Amazing how resourceful the brain of a child truly is!" he then addressed to everyone.


	4. Enter the Master

The Doctor, Sarah Jane and the animals were gathered together behind a log overlooking a field of flowers.

"Somebody explain to me one more time what it is we're doing, exactly?" asked Pooh.

"Well, I hid a very tiny tracking device in a few of the flowers, the bees will come to suck nectar from the flowers. While they're doing that, the tracking devices will latch onto their legs like the pollen. We'll then split up into groups and see where the bees take us using these homing devices," the Doctor explained holding up one of three handheld screens he had with them. It didn't take long at all for bees to start swarming the field.

The group stayed right where they were. Silently, ever so silently observing the bees do their dance. Suddenly, the screens the Doctor had brought with him began to light up!

"Alright everyone, it would appear that the devices have been latched, now it's time we split up into our groups! Tigger, you and Eeyore will be accompanying me. Rabbit, I want you, Pooh and Piglet together. Owl, Kanga and Roo can go with Sarah Jane!" The Doctor ordered, handing a screen to Rabbit and Sarah Jane. They then split up, following their respective bee on their screens.

"It'll be just my luck that the bee we follow will lead us into a dead end, or better yet, a lake," said Eeyore. But they didn't come to a lake. It was a stream, and that particular bee was now pollinating some flowers near said stream.

"This could take a bit longer than I would have preferred!" said the Doctor nervously, but still smiling.

Meanwhile, Rabbit, Pooh, and Piglet were following their designated bee, Rabbit having insisted that he be the one to carry the small handheld screen as he didn't think it a wise idea to allow Pooh to be entrusted with such a device, and it was nearly as big as Piglet, so there was a chance he could actually drop it. It didn't take them long before they found themselves in a clearing of the wood where they found a green house.

"Has that always been there?" asked Pooh.

"Something tells me it hasn't," replied Rabbit.

"And you would be quite right," said a voice. The three companions turned around and saw a gorilla wearing a camouflage suit right behind them, holding a gun.

"You get your butts in there, the Master may want words with you," pronouncing the word 'master' with a capital 'M.'

"Oh d-d-dear," said Piglet as he and his two friends were led into the green house. Inside they saw bees buzzing around in synchronous fashion. They were going to what appeared to be artificial hives. There were computers layered throughout the room and the walls were lined with incredibly large plants. At one of the computers sat a man who had his back to the newcomers.

"Master! I found these three sneaking around outside!" the gorilla shouted. The man turned around and the friends found themselves looking upon a man with black, well-trimmed hair and an equally well-trimmed goatee. He was dressed from head to toe in black.

"Well, well, it would appear that we have guests. So nice of you to drop in if I do say so myself. Which I do," the man laughed.

"Uh sir, if you don't mind me asking, are you the one who is making the bee's stop making honey? If so, why? I rather miss it," said Pooh.

"As a matter of fact, I am little bear. As to why I am doing that, I am not going to explain it. Do you honestly think I am stupid enough to fall into the cliché act of the villain explaining his diabolical plan?" said the man who then approached the three friends.

"You certainly use a lot of big words, most of which I don't really understand," replied Pooh.

"Well now, I'm sure there's a rational way for us to deal with this situation without getting far too fierce, is there?" suggested Rabbit, trying desperately to remain calm because Piglet now had his arms around him.

"Oh, but what fun is that? I'll have you know that these bees are under my control, and if I wanted to, I could make them attack you," said the man, never once changing his facial expression. Suddenly, the door opened and into the greenhouse stepped the group consisting of Sarah Jane, Kanga, Roo and Owl.

"It's the Master!" screeched Sarah Jane.

"Indeed, it is my fair lady! I'm guessing if you're here, that means the Doctor is not too far off! Why is it that I am unable to go anywhere in space and time without having to deal with him! No matter, this time I shall ensure that I deal with him properly!" the Master complained.

"Perhaps someone needs a little quiet time?" asked Roo innocently. Here the Master gave everyone a look that would have sent a chill up a polar bear's spine.

"Get these miserable oafs out of my sight and make sure they can't escape!" the Master barked at the gorilla. The gorilla nodded and using his gun, he gestured toward the newcomers that they were to move in front of him.

"I daresay it might be in our best interest if we do as this one wants," suggested Owl. They were all lead into what appeared to be some kind of tool shed for the greenhouse, were marched in and they heard the gorilla actually place something in front of the door making it impossible for them to now open it from the inside.

"Ms. Sarah Jane, when we first came in, you said something suggesting that you know this guy, who is he?" asked Roo nervously when they all sat down, on account that there was nothing else they could really do for the time being. Sarah Jane looked at him with a sympathetic smile and placed him on her lap.

"Yes Roo, I've known him for a while, although I wish I could say I didn't. That guy, as you call him is known as 'The Master' and let's just say that he is the Doctor's greatest enemy," she explained.

"Oh bother, that doesn't sound good at all," said Pooh.

"Well, until the Doctor arrives, how're we supposed to deal with our situation! Should we attempt to escape?!" exclaimed Rabbit, putting his hands right on top of his head in exasperation.

"Well, as there doesn't seem much that we can do in our current predicament, I suggest that we all just take a deep breath and try to calm ourselves. Our three remaining friends will come to us eventually, and we must have full faith that they will retrieve us from the clutches of our captor," said Owl.

"Owl! You're not helping!" exclaimed Rabbit.

"Where's Piglet?" asked Pooh.

Then everybody noticed that Piglet was in fact nowhere to be seen. But a knock upon the door's window caused them all to look back where they originally entered. There they saw Piglet!

"Piglet! How are you still on that side of the door?" asked Pooh in amazement.

"Not so loud Pooh! I don't want the Master to realize I'm not trapped with the rest of you," said Piglet in a hushed tone. Everyone nodded in understanding.

"I essentially snuck off and then hid under a flowerpot. I guess the gorilla didn't think it worthwhile to watch under his feet as well as what was directly in front of him. He put a chair under the door handle, that's why I can reach this very high window, I'm standing on the chair's backrest" Piglet explained.

"Well, what matters is that you are free! You must go back out of the greenhouse, any way you can. Wait in the shadows until the Doctor arrives. He will arrive, and you must tell him that the Master is here. He'll figure out what to do!" Sarah Jane ordered. Piglet nodded, he was frightened, but he realized his friends were counting on him, and he had to do something!

Piglet rushed out of the greenhouse, making the decision to go through an open window rather than take the front door. He held onto a cluster of leaves as he made his way into some brush and then cautiously made his way back to where he, Pooh and Rabbit first caught glimpse of the Master's greenhouse.


	5. Operation: Infiltrate and Rescue

The Doctor, Eeyore and Tigger shortly came upon a greenhouse after leaving the stream that their designated bee had first taken them to.

"Companions, has this greenhouse always been here? You know the layout of your homeland far better than I do," said the Doctor rather nervously.

"Nope, I've never seen that before in my life, not that anyone would really bother inviting me anywhere," replied Eeyore. Suddenly, they saw some movement in some nearby bushes. Tigger jumped in front of his two companions ready to pounce on whatever monster could possibly be hiding in there. But instead, they found Piglet!

"Piglet! Where are Long Ears and our old pal Pooh?!" Tigger exclaimed.

"Oh, they and everyone else have been captured! There's a mad man in there!" poor Piglet cried.

"Well then, do you suppose it might be in their best interest to go in and rescue them? I'm just joking! Of course, it would be in their best interest to rescue them!" the Doctor replied.

"I wonder if anybody would come to my rescue if I was the one in that situation," said Eeyore, not expecting anyone to answer.

"But we must be very careful. There's a gorilla there as well who's awfully fierce!" Piglet continued.

"Don't worry my little friend, I'm sure we can handle him," the Doctor reassured the timid pig.

"Yeah, I'll give him a big pack of wallop he won't forget! Hoo hoo hoo hoo!" said Tigger proudly. They quietly walked around the greenhouse, taking extreme care to stay hidden amongst the bushes. Piglet pointed out where he had managed to escape.

"Well, that's all fine for you little fellow, but I'm afraid that most of us won't be able to fit through there," the Doctor replied.

"Just goes to figure, one way in is too small. But the other entrance will get us captured," said Eeyore.

"Perhaps we could go down the chimney, like old Santy Claus?" suggested Tigger.

"Tigger, greenhouses don't have chimneys, but I like where you're heading," replied the Doctor who then pointed toward the openings near the roof.

"But how will Eeyore get up there? He can't climb all that easily," inquired Piglet.

"An excellent point dear Piglet, Eeyore, do you mind waiting down here while we get to the roof of this greenhouse? We'll figure out a way to get you in later," asked the Doctor.

"Doesn't bother me at all," said Eeyore.

"Brainstorm!" shouted Tigger who grabbed Eeyore in a huge embrace and with a mighty leap managed to get Eeyore up on a high branch.

"Alright fellas, you're gonna hafta come up here yerselves, gotta make sure donkey boy doesn't fall down!" Tigger instructed the Doctor and Piglet. The Doctor just looked down at Piglet amused.

"Your striped friend is just full of never-ending surprises, now isn't he?" inquired the Doctor.

"Oh, yes indeed. He is," agreed Piglet. The Doctor then lifted the tiny animal onto one of his shoulders. He was so small that it really wasn't much trouble. He climbed up the tree, following Tigger and Eeyore. They very carefully made their way to the end of the branch, Tigger assisting Eeyore. They climbed onto the roof of the glass house, the Doctor ensuring to spread his weight out to ensure that he didn't accidentally break the glass and fall in. The animals were essentially fluff inside so they didn't have to worry about that too much.

"So, Doctor how do we rescue our friends?" asked Tigger.

"Working on it." Replied the Doctor. He looked down at the hole in the roof facing up at them. He really wished that he had a rope with him. Or that this greenhouse had a vine coming out of one of the open windows. He could theoretically use his scarf to bring Piglet down, but he knew it wouldn't hold his (the Doctor's) weight.

"I could maybe bounce down and see if there's anything to make the fall for the rest of yeh a little bit softer," suggested Tigger.

"But that would cause too much attention, and the man down there will see you, and then it'd all be ruined!" said a worried Piglet. The Doctor continued looking around and finally noticed that at a distant open window was a cable coming out of it.

"Follow me!" he told them, very carefully so as not to break the glass, they walked over to the open window and with the Doctor using a handkerchief to prevent splinters on his hands, he slid down the cable with Piglet on his back. Tigger once again grabbed Eeyore and jumped down which proved to be a fatal mistake. He landed on a computer causing it to break into various pieces and made so much noise that the Master came running over to investigate. Then the two men faced each other.

"Well, well, if it isn't my old friend the Doctor," snarled the Master.

"I'd say it's a pleasure but I think we both know that would a lie," replied the Doctor.


	6. Deus Ex Machina

The Master and the Doctor looked each other eye to eye for what seemed to be an eternity. The Doctor's animal friends looked aghast. That's right about when the gorilla entered the greenhouse once again.

"Master! I heard a loud noise I wanted to make sure you were alright!" the gorilla exclaimed.

"I am just fine no thanks to you. It is your job to ensure that nobody enters this building and yet these four individuals seem to have slipped past your watch," the Master scolded his sole lackey.

"Oh, don't be so hard on him, we were just clever enough to make our way through the ceiling!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Well it doesn't matter now Doctor, with the help from the bees I'm going to win!" the Master exclaimed angrily. He raised his right hand, revealing that he was holding a remote. He pushed a button and a swarm of bees appeared in front of the group of four. Almost as if they had some kind of telepathic relation with the Master, the bees went right to them, and as anyone in such a situation would do, they ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Does this happen often?" asked Tigger.

"I can't recall him using bees against me before this!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"The door! The door!" exclaimed Piglet, pointing at a door where there was a chair propped up against, as if to prevent anyone from coming out of it. Quickly, the Doctor flung the chair out of the way, and they all ran in, the Doctor slamming it shut behind, saving them from possibly being stung.

"We're trapped like rats!" exclaimed Tigger.

"Join the club!" said a voice that sounded very much like Rabbit's. The four newcomers turned around and found that they were not alone, but indeed surrounded by Sarah Jane and their other friends from the Hundred Acre Wood!

"Doctor! I thought you'd be able to save us! But now you're trapped like the rest of us!" exclaimed Sarah Jane.

"A whole swarm of bees chased us! I was so frightened that I couldn't think to tell them you were already in here, we just wanted to get away from them," answered Piglet.

"Well, it doesn't matter now, what matters is that we are safe, but that door isn't going to protect us forever!" the Doctor added.

"What are we supposed to do then?" asked Kanga.

"Well, we've got to think of something!" answered the Doctor.

"Oh bother, thinking is not one of my strong suits," said Pooh. Suddenly, a large hole formed right in the middle of the room. Out of the hole emerged:

"GOPHER!" exclaimed the animals.

"Hey was there some kind of party going on here?" he asked everyone. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, they all looked in the direction of the door and saw that the gorilla was trying to barge in.

"Well, if it's a party, I frankly do not want to be on the guest list," said the Doctor, then, now that Gopher was here, the Doctor got an idea!

"Say there my little friend, do you think you could cause some severe damage in the other room? Meaning create a series of tunnels that would cause the various machines in there to fall down?" he asked him.

"You better believe it, he could cause damage to just about anything!" exclaimed Rabbit.

"You got it sonny!" exclaimed Gopher who went back down in his hole and started tunneling all under the greenhouse.

"Just to state the obvious, that is deus ex machina," said the Doctor proudly.

"Deus ex what?" asked a confused Pooh as he rubbed his head.

"Oh, never mind Pooh Bear, let's just say Gopher's unexpected arrival is probably going to save us (I hope)," answered Rabbit in an exasperated voice. That's when the door broke down and in marched the gorilla, fire was burning in his eyes.

"Let me at him! I can take him!" volunteered Tigger, who took up a boxing pose.

"Nice try little pipsqueak! But I can take you on!" the gorilla growled. He grabbed poor Tigger by the arms and lifted him up, but suddenly, there was a series of crashes from the larger room. Stunned, everyone turned around and saw Gopher's handiwork. All the computers, without their previously given weight support fell down, as the ground was caving in.

With so many of the computers being damaged, the bees suddenly seemed to change as well. They were no longer slaves to the whim of the Master, they now seemed to be back on their own track of a proper mind. The Master's face turned deathly pale as he ran to the door. The bees, fully realizing that he had been mind controlling them swarmed after him. They chased him through the forest, everyone back in the greenhouse could occasionally hear him yelp from the pain of the stings.


	7. Parting of Ways

Back at the TARDIS, everyone was gathered to say their final goodbye's, even the gorilla who had been working for the Master.

"I am sorry about what I put you through, I know that I can't really make a proper explanation but I had to do what needed to be done in order to survive. I'm just glad none of you got hurt. I guess now that my time with the Master is over, I think the best thing for me to do is be on my way and see if I can make something of myself," the gorilla told them. Rabbit handed him a large bag of vegetables from his own garden.

"I honestly don't know why I'm giving these to you, but I just don't feel right sending someone off without a bite to eat," he said. The gorilla nodded sheepishly and walked away, and once he was out of sight, the inhabitants of the Hundred Acre Wood looked at the Doctor and Sarah Jane.

"It's been a blast having you here, do you think we'll ever see each other again?" asked Roo excitedly.

"My dear little friend, I can never be too sure, but it would be an honor for me to spend quality time with all of you once more," replied the Doctor before giving him a bag of jelly babies.

"Thank you for saving the honey, and my tummy thanks you too," said Pooh.

"It was wonderful getting to meet all of you, I wish you the best of luck," said Sarah Jane, and hugs were given throughout. The travelers entered the TARDIS waving their farewells. When they entered the TARDIS, the Doctor closed the doors and began to push a series of buttons.

"Do you think they'll be alright? I know we only knew them for a day, but I just really enjoyed being around them," inquired Sarah Jane as the TARDIS made the sound that meant that it was now moving through space and time. The Doctor turned on a screen, immediately displaying the characters that they had made friends with.

"If the writings of A.A. Milne and the works of the Disney Company are any indication, those characters are going to be making many people happy for a long time. Those characters always have each other's backs and always provide a safe refuge for many people who just need a friend. You are very fortunate to have experienced that firsthand yourself Sarah Jane," the Doctor replied.

"I thought those characters seemed familiar. Maybe I just didn't think about it," said Sarah Jane.

"Well, it's always a very different experience when you're actually in the Hundred Acre Wood than when reading about it," said the Doctor with a smile.


End file.
